


It's the Little Things...

by Kurasayo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Law's crew gets mentioned sometimes, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, snippets of Law's life with the Strawhat's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurasayo/pseuds/Kurasayo
Summary: It's only natural for Trafalgar Law to not necessarily feel comfortable aboard an unfamiliar ship, with an unfamiliar crew as his companions. But as with so many things in life, it's the little things that make the biggest difference.Or: 9 times the Strawhats won Law's trust with small gestures.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. Blackfoot-ya

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, to be honest I didn't think I'd ever upload a One Piece story here, especially since I'd actually said farewell to the fandom a long time ago, but here I am. And of course Law is the one to blame, likewise for being my first real anime crush. 
> 
> Well, I don't really want to talk too much beforehand, so I'll let you have fun for now.

Swallowing down a sigh, Law sat down between Luffy and Nami. What was going on with him? Why was he so easily drawn into the Strawhat pirates' lunacy, over something as stupid as bread no less. Eating bread once in his life would most likely not kill him, that was certain. 

It took only a few seconds before a plate was placed in front of him, clattering silently. Law's gaze fell on the white porcelain, only to widen in surprise. Instead of a sandwich, he found three onigiri on it.

"You obviously don't like bread, so I hope onigiri are okay?", Sanji's voice reached his ears. The blond smutje looked at Law in a questioning fashion, balancing more plates of food on his hands. 

Law briefly cleared his throat, to ensure that his surprise wouldn't be noticed. "Thank you, Blackfoot-ya," he uttered curtly. 

Whilst Law was silently eating, thinking about the upcoming visit to Dressrosa, the Strawhat pirates were conversing noisily with each other. They were so loud, he could barely understand his own thoughts. Occasionally they tried to include him in their conversation, but the most they heard from him was an irritated " Hmph". 

One thing the Strawhats didn't seem to get yet was that Law wasn't here as their friend, but as their ally. For Luffy, those words probably meant the same, but there was a huge difference between the two. There was only one thing Law wanted to achieve with this alliance, and that was the fulfillment of a 13-year-old vendetta that was swelling inside him like burning coals, growing steadily with each passing day. 

Merely thinking of Doflamingo caused a mixture of anger and dread to rise within him. He'd had a lot of practice hiding the signs of it by now, not least because he had a very attentive crew who seemed to notice even the slightest change in his mood immediately. But apparently the months on Punk Hazard had caused his skills to become rusty, judging by the odd look the cook gave him. 

Law decided to ignore it for the moment and rather focus on his breakfast. 

As quickly as they had rushed into the kitchen at the mention of food, the Strawhats left again, as soon as every plate was empty. Only two people remained, staring at each other from across the table. Law and Sanji. 

For a couple of minutes, they just looked at each other stubbornly, before Sanji said, "Was there something wrong with your food?" 

Law blinked faintly. "No?" he replied, wondering why the chef thought that. 

"Well, by now I'm used to you looking like you're about to murder someone, but I’m honestly surprised that you didn't stab the onigiri." Sanji had his arms crossed in front of his chest, a mischievous glint in his previously serious eyes. It almost seemed as if he was trying to ease the tension between them by doing so. 

All at once, Law realized that Sanji wanted nothing more than an honest answer. The younger man wouldn't mind if Law were to proclaim that he didn't like the food. He just wanted to make sure that the newcomer on board had enjoyed it and if necessary, he would refine his recipe until that finally became the case. First and foremost, Blackfoot was a cook, not a pirate. Just as Law's position as a doctor would always come first for him too. 

"They were good," Law finally admitted. They were probably the best onigiri he had ever eaten in his life, but he would never say that out loud. That didn't mean his crew wasn't capable of making a delicious meal, but it was obvious that none of them had learned how to properly cook. 

Onboard the Polar Tang, all tasks not related to medicine or the submarine's engines were divided equally among all crew members. Every month, Law would prepare a list of duties and display it in the mess hall. On it, everyone could read when they were assigned for night watches, cooking, laundry or other tasks. Law had not exempted himself from this, but the crew had probably unanimously decided not to allow the captain to burden himself with even more work, and so whenever Law was on duty, one of his men would come and voluntarily take over his part of the chores. 

Sanji raised a brow. Apparently he hadn't expected this answer, but left it at that. Yet as Law turned to leave, the cook called out to him once more. 

"What's your favorite food?" 

"Hah?!" came the irritated response of the doctor. 

Sanji frowned, as if feeling uncomfortable with the question. "I know everyone's favorite food on this ship. As a cook, it's kind of my responsibility. You're the only exception." 

Law raised a brow. " So? I'm not a member of this crew." 

"I know. Still... I'd like to know, just in case." 

Actually, there was no reason for Law to answer that silly question. And even if he did, he didn't have to be sincere about it. It was none of the straw hats' business. And yet... Something about the Smutje's candid manner made him answer truthfully. 

"Grilled fish..." 

He remembered a time when he had wanted grilled fish as a meal for every birthday, like the naive child he had been back then. His mother had just looked at him, smiling, with her kind eyes, and then set about preparing the meal. Law had never eaten a better fish than the one she had made him for his birthdays. 

Without waiting to see if Sanji had anything to add, he left the kitchen, hoping to find a quiet place to think for a while. 

If they were having grilled fish for dinner a few days later, and he even took a second serving for the first time since he was on board, then that was a pure coincidence. 


	2. Nami-ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back ^^  
> Thanks for all the Kudos and nice comments under the first chapter. It really made me happy.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well! <3

Anyone who thought you could get used to the Strawhat Pirates volume had clearly never spent more than one day with them in the same vicinity. Or, was blissfully deaf. Law knew, with absolute certainty, that he would never get used to it. His daily headaches were proof enough for that. 

Right now, he was seated on the Sunny’s deck, his back against the railing, cold gray eyes tightly closed. He had hoped for a quick nap, to recover some energy after all the fighting that happened on Punk Hazard, but it looked like his luck had run out. With all that shouting and fussing in the background, he simply couldn’t sleep. 

After a couple of minutes, he gave up, grumbling, and stood up to stretch his tired bones until the joints softly popped. He turned his back on the Strawhats and let his gaze glide over the dark waves of the ocean. 

He had to admit, it was a beautiful day. In fact, far too beautiful to spend half of it asleep. The sun warmed his skin, while the wind tousled his raven hair, and he could almost imagine to be back on the Polar Tang. The voices behind him no longer belonged to the quirky Strawhats, but to his beloved crew. 

He missed those idiots. He missed using Bepo’s soft fur as a pillow. Watching Penguin and Shachi repeatedly lose against Ikkaku in poker. Uni and Clione would try their hands at fishing, without ever having much success. And on particularly hot days, they would all seek shelter in Jean Bart’s big shadow. 

But, regardless of how much he wished to see them again, Law had already come to terms with the idea that that would never happen. He knew his crusade against Doflamingo was akin to a suicide mission. The likelihood of him coming out of this alive was close to zero. He had known that since the day he had set foot on Punk Hazard, sending his crew away to wait for him at Zou. 

A sigh escaped him. It was only a matter of time, before the Heart Pirates would realize that their captain would never return. What would they do then? Would one of them take his place, or would they split up and scatter to the winds? The doctor wasn’t sure which option he would prefer or what he would do in their place. But no matter what they decided to do, Law had no regrets. It had been a good time with them, but he preferred to die fighting against Doflamingo, knowing his new family would be safe. 

He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to them because of him. It was enough that Cora-san had to… 

A tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his jumbled thoughts. Cursing mentally for having gotten that distracted, he turned to Nami, who was now standing next to him. Judging from her expression, she had been trying to get his attention for a while now. 

“Nami-ya.” He eyed her sternly, not at all pleased with the sudden disruption. The orange-haired navigator though wasn’t the least intimidated. She braced one hand against her hips and gave him a wide smile. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?”, she asked, obviously already knowing the answer. Apparently she had observed his fruitless attempts from earlier. 

Law let out a half-amused, half-annoyed snort. “How does Zoro-ya do it?”

Nami sniggered. “Trust me, that’s a secret I’d like to uncover too. So far, I haven’t figured it out though… But if I do, I’ll gladly let you know.” She quickly showed him a small ok sign with her hands. “But that’s not why I’m here.”

Law raised a brow at that, waiting. He had no idea what the younger woman might want from him. 

“Here!”, she said, presenting a pair of earplugs to him. “With these you might get at least a few minutes of sleep!”

The surgeon of death picked up the earplugs in mild surprise. “That’s… rather considerate of you Nami-ya…”, he murmured after some time. 

“Oh, it’s not a problem. With such chaotics on board, the reasonable part of the crew needs to stick together, don’t we?” She lifted a hand in defence as Law was about to protest, and continued with a slight sing-song in her voice: “Whether you like it or not Torao, for now you’re an honorary member of the Strawhat crew! Luffy decided that the moment we got into this alliance. I guess you’ve already realized that no one can change that moron’s mind, once he sets it on something.”

Indeed, he had. Luffy could be infuriatingly stubborn. It was both, a strength and a weakness. Law only hoped that this stubbornness wouldn’t drag them all to hell anytime soon. 

(If Law’s own crew had been present, they would have added that Law himself was an awfully stubborn man. Their unsuccessful attempts at dissuading him from going to Punk Hazard all alone were proof enough of that. 

It seemed stubbornness was a trait nearly all the D’s had in common.)

“You know Torao, Luffy is willing to... “ Nami interrupted herself, brushing a single strand of hair back behind her ear, before continuing, like someone who had just reconsidered their words at the last second. “Whatever your plan is, we’re all going to support you as best as we can. You can count on us all, Torao! Seriously!”

Her words sounded sincere and the look in her eyes was heartfelt. Something inside Law told him that he could indeed count on them. And he really wanted to do that. He was sick of being suspicious of anyone who didn’t belong to his crew and had proven his unwavering loyalty time and time again. But there was this scrawny boy in his head, white splotches painting his skin, who kept reminding him that strangers were never to be trusted. The boy had experienced what happened otherwise more than once. Law never wanted the tragedies from his past to repeat themselves. 

He chose not to respond to Nami’s words, which seemed to be answer enough. Shrugging her slim shoulders, she turned away from him, turning to her own duties. 

Law waited until she had disappeared completely, before sliding down to the floor, making another attempt to find any sleep, this time using the earplugs he just acquired. 

They weren’t as effective as the powers of the Nagi Nagi no mi, and if Law was honest he’d probably never sleep as soundly again as he did while being under the effect of Cor-san’s devil fruit powers. But just like Nami said, at least they allowed him to find some peace and quiet for a couple minutes. 

  
  



	3. Robo-ya

“Oi, Torao!” 

Law blinked, annoyed, and let his gaze wander across the deck, in search of the person who had called his name. It didn’t take him long to spot Franky, who excitedly beckoned him to come over. 

Law hadn’t interacted much with the Cyborg so far, even though he had been traveling with the Strawhat’s for a while now. All he knew about the guy was that he was just as weird as the rest of the bunch. And therefore he rather ignored him. 

Unfortunately, the metal man refused to let him do that. He continued to call out for Law, asking him to come with him for a moment, stating that he wanted to show him something. After a while, the dark-haired one gave up, stood up and walked towards Franky, an aggravated glint in his storm-colored eyes. 

“What do you want, Robo-ya?” he growled at him, coming to a halt only three foot away from the other. 

Franky motioned him to follow. “I want you to take a quick look at what I’m currently working on!”

Reluctantly, Law followed the Cyborg inside the Sunny and to his very own workspace. He frowned at the sight of a table full with blueprints, while Franky pointed at one of the wrinkled papers. “I need someone who knows more about submarines, to make sure that I haven’t made any major miscalculations!”

Law furrowed his brow. Franky wanted him to look at his blueprints? What was he thinking? “I’m a doctor, not an engineer…” Ikkaku would be better suited for that kind of task, he thought. The young woman was a master at everything that had to do with machinery and technology. 

Law recalled that day in the North Blue, when he and Shachi had run into her by chance. She had pretty much saved their sorry asses, by repairing the damaged Polar Tang for them. The decision to offer her a place in his crew, some way to get away from her boring home country, had not been difficult for him to make. 

“Yeah, but you’re the captain of a submarine!”, Franky pointed out, as if that would explain his strange request. “You don’t strike me as the type of person who has not a shred of knowledge about his own ship.”

With a sigh, Law relented. After all, even he knew some of the specifics regarding the Polar Tang, so he probably would notice if there were any huge mistakes in the plans. What harm would be done, by humoring the Cyborg a bit? In any case, it would give him a way to kill some time. 

____________________________________________ 

With a silent groan, Law lifted his head from his arms, on which he had been lying until now. It looked like he had somehow fallen asleep while working on the blueprints. His hat was placed on the table next to him and someone had taken the time to put a blanket around his shoulders. 

This hadn’t happened to him in a while… Him letting his guard down enough to fall asleep in the middle of the day. On a strange ship nonetheless. He really ought to be more careful. 

Yet, for some reason, he wasn’t repulsed by the idea that he had fallen asleep, even though he tried to tell himself he should be. He had needed the break after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Franky comes across a bit awkward, which I'm sorry for. I'm just not good at writing him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. As always comments are appreciated. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I think Law and Sanji could be really good friends. 
> 
> By the way, according to the One Piece wiki, Law's favorite foods include both grilled fish and onigiri, but for this story I've decided it's only the former. 
> 
> And you can be prepared that I'll include little things about Law's crew every now and then, firstly because I really love these jerks and also because I can't imagine that Law doesn't feel homesick from time to time. Also the events of Flevance and Corazon will find their way in here occasionally too. So much in advance. 
> 
> If you liked it, leave a short comment or a Kudo, that would make me very happy.


End file.
